


Next in line

by rainbowthefox



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: When Rapunzel finally accepts Eugene's proposal, she asks him about being a prince.





	Next in line

"I'M SO EXCITED!" 

Rapunzel's voice reverberated down the empty hallways of the Corona Castle. For a moment, the outburst managed to startle herself. She stopped in her tracks to cover her mouth. She waited for the sounds of her trainer's scolding or the shushes of the guards stationed nearby. She was instead met with the sound of footsteps trailing behind her, and as she turned around, she found a pair of brown eyes lock with her emerald ones. 

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone on the 6th floor heard you, Princess." The figure retorted sarcastically. She grinned and nudged him with her elbow. That was the _exact_ attitude she expected from a man who spilled his heart out not only an hour ago.

"I'm serious!" She continued down the hallway with him following behind her. "I...I've looked forward to this for so long. Not just the party, but...you know. _That other thing._ " 

Eugene caved in, dropping his nonchalance completely. "Are you kidding!? YOU'RE excited? I proposed to you several times before you said yes! If anything, _I_ should be the one screaming my lungs out about how I excited I am." 

"Why don't you?" 

He held his head high. "I'm a man of modesty." 

Rapunzel's giggles settled down as they approached the grand doors at the end of the hallway. It was a room they shared after Eugene moved into the castle with the royal family. A large room coated with various paintings and decorated with all sort of things and decor. Some things were his, others were hers. They gradually adjusted to sharing a room where it felt like a home for both of them. 

She spent no time slipping off her shoes and lightly bouncing on her feet, waiting for him to help take her corset off. A job usually set for her trainer, but judging by how well the party was going, she wouldn't be around soon. He untied her bow and began to loosen the tension. He could feel her squirming from underneath his fingers. As he opened his mouth to ask her to stay still, her voice stopped him.

"I love you." 

He paused, feeling his body and heart warm, before continuing the job and humming lightly. "I love you, too." 

Even years after he first heard those words, they still tended to melt him. It was a reminder to how good his life was now - that someone would even _want_ to tell him they loved him. And from the woman who changed his life, no less. He was left breathless as Rapunzel slipped from the empty corset and dove onto their queen-sized bed. He watched as her head bobbed through the pillows before resting herself on the blankets. 

"We're engaged!" She cheered aloud.

Eugene clacked his tongue. "I don't think I'd have pieced that together if you hadn't said anything." He noticed her glare and chuckled. "Yes, we're engaged." 

"You know why I said no before, right? I feel really bad about those times, but I hope you're not-"

"Oh, no. Completely understand." He ran a hand through his hair and went to unbutton his vest. "I'm just glad you said yes. I was starting to think you never would."

"Of _course_ I was going to say yes! It just needed to be at the right time...and at the right place, I guess."

"Glad I finally got that right." 

He slipped off his suit and shoes before joining his fiancée on their bed. For a moment they were enveloped in nothing but themselves. The party was essentially outside, and the cold spared no favors. They warmed themselves naturally, making a mess of the blankets while doing so. His arms wrapped around Rapunzel's side as she nestled on his chest. They both inhaled their scents, thankful they had freshened up for the party beforehand. His cologne was just as alluring as her perfume was. 

"I'm glad my parents gave us their blessing." She said, rubbing the folds of his undershirt. "I'm sorry about the whole 'prince' lecture he gave you, though."

"Who, Frederick? I'm glad he did that, actually. Letting me know what I'm getting myself into."

She cringed. "Do you...not want to be a prince?" 

"Being one doesn't matter to me. What I want is to be married to _you_." He cupped the side of her face. "I didn't propose to you so many times just because I wanted a crown. I did it because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

She closed her eyes, the blush matching the color of the sheets. "Eugene..."

"What, too sappy? I can tone it down. I hear that princes are supposed to be romantic."

She opened her eyes and tilted her head. She studied him for a moment until a smirk grew on her face. Coyly, she leaned forward and asked, "What _does_ being a prince mean to you?" 

"Well if it's going to be question time, sweetheart, I need you off my chest."

"But it's so comfy!" She whined. 

He motioned her off and she obliged with a huff, sitting beside him as he rested upright. She nudged herself under his arm and brought her legs over his knees. Eugene spared her the effort and sat her in his lap. She rested her head on his clavicle and laid a soft kiss on his jawline. He pressed the side of his face against hers and ravished the softness of her skin. He felt so content that he almost forgot the question, hadn't Rapunzel suddenly nudged his side. 

"Oh! Right. A prince. Prince, prince, prince." His voice trailed off as he looked around the room. "Well, uh...hate to break it to you,  but I didn't think about it that much 'til recently." 

"That makes sense." 

"As a kid, I wasn't invested in those fairy tale stories. I was for the adventure - _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. But I gave a few books a shot and decided...well, it really wasn't for me. I couldn't imagine a lifestyle of wearing suits with royalty and crowns." He shook his head. "That wasn't Flynn Rider. He wanted the riches, but no responsibilities."

"But was it _Eugene_?" She poked his chest.

"Well..." He tensed, struggling for an answer. "I never thought I'd have the chance.  Sometimes I'd fantasize about having everything in the world, but no one to share it with. And that's what I thought I'd end up with, if I hadn't met you."

She smiled and brought her hand into his. He grasped it and felt her start rubbing him. It was soothing, and any insecurities he felt just magically went away. It was a little troubling to remember his past, sometimes - he was constantly reminded of his wrong doings and his thieving by some people. It was hard to think of the positives, sometimes. 

"But you've been thinking about it now?" She asked. 

"Of course. All the time." He squeezed her hand. "With you by my side, everything I once thought would be overbearing doesn't sound so bad now."

"We'll take everything together." She cooed. 

"We will." He affirmed.

"I was just as nervous as you, Eugene. I missed 18 years of my life preparing to be a princess. I was inexperienced for the longest time. But I had nothing to worry about with you by my side. Even if I messed up, you were still there for me. And I'll do the same for you." 

She rested his hand on the side of her cheek. He caressed it and watched her with the most affectionate smile he could manage. She was so supportive...so perfect. A part of him felt she'd ridicule him for how unprepared he was, but Rapunzel was just the same. She made such a wonderful princess for the kingdom: loving, caring, and compassionate. He'd just be mediocre at best.

"And I know what you're thinking." Her tone dropped. "You're not going to be a good prince - but I know you will be."

"Have you always been a mind reader?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I _know_ you. You felt you weren't worthy enough when my dad asked about you courting me, and you feel the same way about being a prince. But I know you've changed and you'd do anything for me...that's the kind of prince I want by my side." 

The smug smile returned on his face and he gave a casual shrug. He wasn't aware of the blush growing on his cheeks. "And you're everything I dream about, Rapunzel. I'll do all the training it requires - even if it goes on for months. Whatever it takes to have our happily ever after, I'll do it." 

Her eyes gleamed. She went forward and kissed him. He held her and returned it, rubbing his hand on her back and treasuring every moment. Her kisses were as addictive as the thought of marrying her. He held Rapunzel against him as he carefully laid the two of them on the bed. She held him as close to her as possible.

"I love you, Prince Eugene!" She said playfully. He rolled his eyes and held her closer.

"And I love you more, my Princess."


End file.
